The Usual 100 Oneshot Challenge WITH A TWIST!
by A Mere Servant of God
Summary: And that twist is: I'm not really the one writing this...but, then, who is? Hint: look at the first chapter. Rating will always be K unless specified otherwise, DxS
1. 01: Introduction

_AMSoG's note: This first chapter contains spoilers for the TV Movie and series finale, Phantom Planet._

* * *

Hello, there, and welcome to the oh-so-legendary 100 Drabble Challenge! And look at that, I get to introduce myself _and _mark off the first Drabble off my list at the same time! Lucky me, huh?

Now, you're probably thinking, "Hey, AMSoG, this ain't exactly your first fan fiction! We know who you are!" Well, that's where you're wrong. You see, I'm not A Mere Servant of God.

I'm Danny Phantom.

Yeah, that's right, Danny Phantom, or, alternatively, Danny Fenton. The one you've all been fan-ficcing. The dude whose show you obsess over. The guy you fangirls (from what I've heard, unfortunately) want to show up in the middle of the night wearing black leather and holding a plate of no-fat-tastes-exactly-like-regular-chocolate-peanut-butter-swirl-cake-with-real-butter-cream-frosting. The man who you guys have paired up with some _extremely_ weird people. How the heck did your twisted minds come up with the idea to pair me off with _myself_?

And now you're probably thinking, "Oh, clever! AMSoG's pretending to be Danny in order to put a new twist on an old challenge!" Well, that's not true. I'm the real deal. Owner of the first multi-dimensional computer in the world! Of course, to operate it, I need a metaphorical anchor in the dimension I'm trying to reach, and Mr. Servant here was kind enough to offer his help.

Having said that: without an anchor, I am able to, uh, "browse" between dimensions at will. I was browsing, and I happened to notice my life was a TV-show in your dimension. (Pretty common thing, as I also found out...I'm looking at you, Colton Martin! We in my dimension are watching you...) I watched the entire series, and I have to say, that even though the basic plot line (and it is weird to refer to my life as a plot line) seems to be intact...you guys messed up some details.

For starters, Vlad is not floating in space right now. Vlad always has a backup plan, and that is why he got back to earth, and is now living (still) quite comfortably, if with great loss of reputation in the public eye. Stupid prosecutors with their "no _real_ physical evidence, these witnesses could be lying" deal, Vlad would be in jail right now, where he belongs...

But there were parts you got right, too. I was glad to see that the "fruit loop" gag is going strong...or was, anyway. Having your own life canceled hurts! Also, the whole "Ultimate Enemy" episode is, unfortunately, pretty much exactly what happened in my life. Of course, you guys still got a big detail wrong, and that is that I am about six years ahead of the show in real life, and am now happily married...of course, you really can't show that too well on an action superhero comedy show, huh? That's more of a sitcom thing...frankly, my life could qualify as a sitcom, couldn't it? You guys wanna know who I married? Well, her name starts with an S and ends with an amantha. Don't let her know I used her full first name.

So, now that I have successfully stopped you shippers from pairing me off with myself, Vlad, Danielle, or pretty much anyone who isn't Sam...yeah, right...you are probably wondering "Okay, Danny...why are you here?" Well the answer is simple: to write fan fiction. Well, actually, it's just fiction...I like myself okay, but I'm not a "fan"...that would be...narcissism, or something like that. I never paid much attention in school, and you all know why.

As for the reason I'm writing fiction about my own life...well, we all have an imaginary life we'd like to lead. Plus, I want to set you guys straight on some of the events in my life...during a depressing day I might vent into one of the more depressing drabble topics, maybe put in something fluffy and show it to Sam to cheer her up on one of her bad days, or I may just make something up in order to amuse myself and you guys. This whole thing should be an "interesting experiment" as my sister would say. Not to mention, I'm kind of bored. I get paid to fight ghosts now (not exactly my dream job of being an astronaut, but the next best thing), and when you having nothing but free time to come home to, you occasionally get bored. Not very often, but often enough.

Anyways, you all are probably are waiting for the drabbles to get rolling, huh? Well, then, my dear Fan-toms...let the 100 story Drabble Challenge (man I hope that's the right name) begin!


	2. 44: Two Roads

Wow. I'm already getting deep, and it's only the first real chapter! What am I, Sam, or something? Heh, anyway, this is basically how I feel my life goes, and how it doesn't go...you'll see. Anyway, this one might be slightly depressing if you're depressed easily. At least I think so...what if it really is depressing, and I can't tell because I'm the one writing it? Well...um...I don't know what I'd do, then...just read.

* * *

Two roads.

Yellow wood.

One road less traveled by.

The usual.

With all the people taking the road less traveled by nowadays, you'd think it was the other road that had never been trod upon.

But what roads?

Good and Evil?

Hope and Despair?

Light and Darkness?

Victory and Defeat?

Love and Loss?

Ghost and Human?

Part of the legendary poem says that the traveler wishes he could take both.

Well, I have.

In every instance.

I have done terrible things,

Yet I was prevented from doing them.

I held on to my emotions,

And gave them up in exchange for power.

The truth is, there is no road less traveled by

Than the one I am on right now.

I am Danny Fenton.

I am Danny Phantom.

I took the road less traveled by.

And that has made all the difference.

* * *

Um...yeah...that was pretty short...and sweet, I hope?...um...what is it you regular authors say...read and review? But that doesn't make any sense, you must have already read it if you're reading this...um...well then...review, please...yeah. This is Danny Fenton/Phantom, signing off! (Did I do that right?...) 


	3. 17: Blood

Okay...I creeped myself out writing this one...this is the first chapter to be rated T, and it's slightly disturbing, at the very least. So, if you're easily disturbed, I suggest you skip over this one. Also, this one doesn't specifically apply to any show, nevertheless my own, but I still think it's an okay chapter, but if anyone out there is mad because this doesn't apply specificalyl to Danny Phantom, you also should feel free to skip this one. Okay then, let's start the chapter...

* * *

Blood. 

_Scratch_

It's nothing to be scared of.

Nothing at all.

It's just a type of tissue.

Just like

_Scratch_

The rest of your body.

It carries oxygen

_Scratch_

Throughout your body.

It protects from germs and diseases.

It

_Slice_

Is nothing to be grossed out over.

Really, it's nothing.

Blood is made up of

_Slice_

Red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets.

It can't hurt you.

There's nothing to be scared of

_Stab_

Even when you see it flowing from the wounds

That weren't there just a couple of seconds ago.

Blood is different from

_Scratch_

Water or Oil or Sweat,

But it's no more or less disgusting,

And it's just as

_Slice_

Natural.

That's why you shouldn't be scared.

Because there's nothing to be afraid of.

Nothing at all...

_Stab_

Nothing at all...

_Stab_

Nothing at all...

_Stab_

Nothing...

_Stab_

At...

_Stab_

All...


	4. 23: Cat

Now, see, I wasn't sure whether to call this one Abandoned or Cat, because both are topics, and both apply. In the end, I decided Cat applied more. Personally, I like this chapter best so far, because it shows a certain someone's softer side...one whom I like to embarass by showing their softer side, mwa ha ha...let it begin!

Well...not yet. I've got warn you, there's a POV change in the middle-ish of the chapter that I wanted to make obvious here instead of there, in order to keep the flow of the story. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out when you see it. Okay, _now_ the chapter can begin!

* * *

It's cold outside.

Winter, was that what they called it?

Those big people, who walk on two legs?

Why did they throw me out?

That smaller person...ever since it came...

No one pets me anymore.

No one calls for me when they're feeling cold in the middle of the night...

No one to call to when I'm feeling cold...

Not even a bed.

They just threw me out the door.

Why?

I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

No...I don't think so...

I mean, I scratched up their couch a little bit...just ran my claws through the arm once or twice...

They'd never gotten mad at me for it before...

...Not too mad, anyway.

Not mad enough to throw me out.

Why have my owners been so different lately?

That smaller person...was it really a person?

It floated. Most people don't do that.

Maybe it's one of those "ghosts" that I heard about on the news.

Not that I watched the news very often.

I hope I find out what's going on...someday...

But...it's too cold out here...

My fur isn't keeping me warm enough...

I'm not sure if I can...

...what's the point?

I don't have an owner anymore.

No more food...or shelter...or affection...

...so lonely...

...tired...

I saw that...show...last night...

If I fall asleep...I might never...wake up...

...who would care?

...so lonely...

...don't even know where I am anymore...

...cold...

I wish...

I wish that small person...or ghost...or whatever it was...never came to my house...

I'm not angry with my owners...

No.

I'm angry with _him_.

He made my owners act that way...

...he hurt my family...

I wish I could help them...

...but I can't.

I can't even...keep my eyes open...

I wonder if us cats really do have nine lives...

...guess I'll find out.

**0 0 0**

"Sigh..." sighed Vlad Masters as he walked towards the front door of his house.

Today had not been a good day. An evil plot foiled...by the _Guys_ _in White_, no less!...his favorite restaurant went out of business...company sales were down...and that was, by _far_, the longest, most boring, least productive business meeting he'd ever been to.

With the kind of luck he was having today, he'd probably go to the kitchen for hot cocoa, and end up causing a blackout throughout the entire state just by plugging in his microwave...after that he'd probably pour hot cocoa on himself by accident once the power finally came back on.

And then Klemper would show up. Yup. That's probably exactly what would happen.

Vlad pulled his keys from out of his pocket, slowly looking for the right key to open his door. He found the jagged piece of metal (the zig-zagging locks really helped prevent locksmith-style break-ins), and lifted his foot forward in order to take a step towards the door...

...Vlad's toe hit something soft.

Vlad put his foot back in its original position, then bent over to see what he had hit. He brushed the snow off (_-I have a twenty foot porch, what kind of snowstorm _is _this?-_) and peered at the barely breathing whatever-it-was.

Whatever-it-was was so disheveled that it took Vlad about 5 seconds to realize _-It's a cat! Some stray that got lost in the storm...-_ His frowned, pity within his eyes. Then, he snapped out of it, shaking his head furiously. _-Oh, what do I care?-_ he thought. _-It's just a mangy furball who was unlucky enough to be caught in the worst storm this side of Alaska!-_ And with that, Vlad stood up, unlocked the door, opened it, stepped over the cat, stepped inside and...

...looked back. Something in him just refused to let him leave that cat behind in the snow. But after a few seconds, once again, he snapped back into 'evildoer' mode. _-Is that my conscience?-_ he thought, dryly. _-Why, I thought I'd crushed that little annoyance into nothingness! Silly me...-_

With that, he stepped fully inside and closed the door...

...almost.

With just a second or so left until the door completely closed, Vlad reached back with one arm, grabbing the door and leaving snow to blow in through the inch-wide crack his fingers took up while he had the first debate of morals he'd had with himself in a long, long time.

_-I...I can't take care of a _cat! _I'm Vlad Masters! Heck with that, I'm Vlad Plasmius! The most ruthless ghost that either world has ever seen or will ever have seen!-_ Despite this string of logic, Vlad just couldn't shake that little voice inside of him, no matter how hard he tried. His mind flashed back through so many memories and so many thoughts...and the most prominent thought was...

**0 0 0**

"_**Bye, Vlad! And as a lonely, single man in your forties, might I suggest Internet Dating...OR A CAT?"**_

**0 0 0 **

_-No...if I were to take in this...creature...Daniel would never let me hear the end of it...-_

Vlad looked back at the "creature". It was barely breathing. It wasn't shivering, but that was probably only because it had no energy left to shiver. By morning, it would be dead.

Vlad had two options to take. Option one: he would close the door, and that would shut his conscience up. He knew it would. He could feel it. If he closed the door, there was no changing his mind...

Option two?

Take in the little beast.

Feed it.

Shelter it.

Give it affection.

Vlad opened the door completely, turning around.

He stared at the cat for a long time.

The snow was covering it. Its breath was getting lesser and lesser with every second.

Vlad made his choice.

"You're going to regret this, Vlad..." he mumbled to himself. But he wouldn't listen to him, bending over to pick up the cat despite his own warnings.

"Come on, little one." he said, smiling softly. "Let's take you inside and get you warm..."

Vlad Masters walked into his house, new cat in hand, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Well, that was a joy to write! Here's to hpoing Vlad owns the world's second multi-dimensional computer, whoo hoo! I'm gonna get killed, but it's gonna be worth it! Yeah...review, please! 


	5. 73: I Can't

Hello, Danny Fenton/Phantom here, with your next chapter!

I have to warn you, this one is a little sad. It involves character death (I believe that's the right term) and is pretty much what my second-worst fear was back when I was fourteen, and what it's result would've probably been if it had come true. It's also rated K+, for the above-mentioned character death. So, the chapter begins...

* * *

She's gone.

All gone.

I let her slip away.

Slip right through my fingers...

Samantha Manson, the girl I loved, is dead.

I looked for her everywhere in the Ghost Zone.

She wasn't there.

I even asked Clockwork.

He told me that, as only a few do, she never became a ghost.

"Her fate lies elsewhere," was all the Master of Time said about her whereabouts.

"I don't understand!" I said.

"I never said you were supposed to," he said in reply.

I had long since learned to listen to Clockwork's words.

That is why I've accepted what has happened to her.

I will eventually be able to move on.

But that doesn't mean I'm not sad.

And it does not mean I am going to forget her.

I will _never _forget her.

I couldn't have protected her.

There was no way.

I was across town, fighting a ghost.

She had to go to school.

There was no way on earth or in the Ghost Zone that I could have helped her.

No way I could have prevented her from being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

No way I could have stopped that truck...

But I still feel guilty.

Not because I couldn't protect her.

I got over that guilt a long time ago.

At least, it feels like a long time ago.

Days feel like months, recently.

I feel guilty because of the last conversation before she disappeared forever...

_**We were walking home from school, a rare occurrence since I earned my ghostly powers. We were talking about something simple, like any teenagers would: the weekend.**_

"_**So, you're stuck with your parents this weekend, too, huh?" Sam asked.**_

"_**Yeah. Some kind of 'ghost hunting training'" I responded. "As if I needed it..."**_

"_**Heh, not even close as bad as what my weekend's gonna be like," said Sam. "I wish my parents wouldn't be making me do this..."**_

"_**Sam," I said, "There are worse things in the world than having to try on lacy pink dresses all day. Trust me, I've fought personifications of them. The worse things, not the dresses."**_

"_**I know," chuckled Sam, "But I still can't help but stress out over this..."**_

"_**I understand," I said, as Sam's eyes glazed over as she stared into the distance. I took the opportunity to stare at, well, her. She was very pretty, after all. Nice face...shiny black hair...purple lipstick and eyes made her stand out, not to mention the intelligence and, despite her outer gothness, hope in her eyes, which few could truly see...and that was just her head! Sam was definitely the most beautiful girl in the world, inside and out.**_

_**Sam's eyes stopped glazing, and she turned to me. "Danny, what is it?" she asked.**_

"_**N-nothing..." I said. **_

"_**C'mon," she said, picking up on at least part of my feelings. "You can tell me..."**_

_**I knew she probably liked me the same way I liked her...I knew everyone on Earth was hinting for us to get together...but I wasn't brave enough to take the risk...no matter how small it was.**_

"_**No...I can't," I said.**_

_**There was a short, awkward silence, broken by Sam's mom. "Oh, Sammykins!" she shotued from the front porch of her house.**_

"_**Oh, great..." said Sam, "I gotta go...bye, Danny!'**_

"_**See ya, Sam..." I said as she ran off.**_

_**It was the last time I ever saw her.**_

The opportunity was there. It was right in front of me. I could have told her how I feel. I didn't.

Clockwork's words echo in my ears again..."All things happen for a reason."

I don't know what the reason for Sam's having to die is...

But I trust that there is one.

Some good things have come out of this...

The "popular crowd" now finally see Sam as the individual she is...was.

Her parents finally understand her, and why she did the things she did.

Her parents and my parents are finally getting along.

I've finally worked up the courage to tell her how I feel.

Too little, too late.

None of us who have changed because of her passing will ever be able to see her again and will never be able to tell how much she really meant to the world, until we have passed on as well...

...probably even longer.

I refused to tell her when I could.

And now I can't.

* * *

...and the chapter ends. And I'm all sad...review, please. (sniffle...)


	6. 98: Puzzle

Yeah, the idea for this one pretty much came out of the blue and smacked me upside the head. My head has actually been smacked quite a lot lately...and people wonder why I used to be so clueless...I couldn't think straight, that's why...let it begin!

* * *

The Fright Knight stared at the many runes. 

It had been a thousand years, maybe more, since anyone had seen this puzzle, let alone solved it.

It was, after all, designed to be unsolvable.

But when you'd been around as long as the Fright Knight had, you knew: _nothing _was unsolvable.

Everything, no matter how random or illogical it seemed, had a reason for existence.

Even nonsensical verses with made up words had meaning if you took the time to analyze them.

Every single subatomic particle had its own individual imprint, which would often cause chaotic things to happen if matched with certain other imprints, something the humans had yet to discover.

Even non sequiters had meaning in life and conversations, no matter how much of a jump in logic they seemed, and often were.

And, no, forty-two was _not_ the answer to life the universe, and everything. The answer was much more complex and long, although "For" was the beginning of the initial sentence. "For time," was actually the beginning, and if you used the old spelling, (For tyme) than you did match up the two beginnings. (_Forty_me) Of course, that had nothing to do with the runes. The Fright Knight checked.

He even tried the humans' joking answer of forty-two. Nothing.

Though forty-two was related to the puzzle set an ancient language before him. Before you could figure out the question, you had to know the answer. Just like the legendary forty-two.

That's what made this puzzle unsolvable.

Supposedly.

"Aha!" said the Fright Knight suddenly. He grabbed a rune tile and set it in the first of a few hundred spaces. The ruin, which had two meanings, one for the sun, and the other for metal, lit up.

The Fright Knight would have smiled if he had had a mouth. _-Well, that makes sense...-_ he thought, before sending his mind on another brainstorming session, hoping to figure out the third tile. There was no way he was going to figure out the second tile without figuring out the third first.

Puzzles always had solutions, even if there seemed to be no logical way to get to that solution. Sometimes it was simply a matter of thinking like the person who made the puzzle in the first place. Sometimes it was all about thinking in much simpler terms. For example, the solution to the old puzzle "How many chucks could a woodchuck chuck..." was not a specific number, but rather "All the wood he could chuck," although that was a really old example that everyone, even the humans, knew by now. Sometimes it was a little more complex than you thought, requiring metaphors, imaginary situations, and a large amount of seemingly useless trivia in order to complete.

This puzzle was none of the above.

_-Oh, of course!-_ thought the Fright Knight to himself as he moved the twenty-third tile two spaces down and one to the right. -_No wonder I couldn't get the third rune...-_ And he got back to thinking about the puzzle.

The puzzle and the reward were synonymous. If you could figure out the puzzle, you would unlock one of the major secrets of the Universe, sealed away after the Banishment. It certainly wouldn't grant you ultimate power, but it would grant you a lot of power. A _whole _lot of power.

It had been rumored that Pariah Dark had unraveled the mystery, and that was how he got all his incredible power. The Fright Knight knew this rumor to be false. Pariah Dark had ordered him to let off the rumor in the first place, in order to spread fear among his enemies. Pariah had never even found the ruins.

But Vlad Plasmius had.

Vlad couldn't solve the puzzle. He didn't have the knowledge the Fright Knight possessed. Pariah Dark didn't, either. Almost no ghost did. The Fright Knight could only think of two ghosts who were more knowledgeable about the Universe than he was, and those were Clockwork and...

The Fright Knight snapped his fingers, having stumbled onto one of the answers completely by accident. He put the rune for Death in the forty-third space and went back to thinking.

He and Vlad had an agreement. The Fright Knight would solve the puzzle after Vlad had freed him from the service of Pariah Dark, and they would share in the incredible power of the answer before destroying the puzzle entirely...or at least sealing it off again. The Fright Knight was beginning to doubt that the puzzle could be destroyed. After all, with an answer like _that_, the solution had to be filled with nigh-on unbelievable power.

The Fright Knight had already figured out the answer to the puzzle's question a long time ago. It was a one-rune and one-word answer, and it was the last thing he would've expected to go there. That's the reason why it was so easy to solve, he started with the last rune he would've put there (after forty-two), so therefore, likely the first rune whoever made this puzzle would've put there, in order to make this puzzle "unsolvable".

The Fright Knight truly had no idea who made the puzzle. It was older than almost every ghost in the ghost zone, and the only ghosts he could think of who were older than the puzzle were the same two who were more knowledgeable about the Universe than him. And they weren't telling.

It was no coincidence that the oldest ghosts were the most knowledgeable. The Fright Knight, being the spirit of fear and of Halloween, was pretty old himself. And, with hundreds of years of life (so to speak) came hundreds of years of experience, and with hundreds of years of experience came hundreds of years of wisdom.

_-Wisdom,-_ he thought, _-That's it...- _and he placed the rune for wisdom in the third space. Now to work on the second.

It would take years to solve the puzzle. But that was okay. The Fright Knight had plenty of time. He could finish the puzzle. He knew it. He was pretty sure, anyway. After all, that was a pretty difficult answer. It was like the ultimate game of _Jeopardy! _With 'Secrets of the Universe' as the only category, it had to be. And it was the most difficult question the Fright Knight had ever come across.

The ultimate question to the ultimate answer.

Millions of wrong questions to answer said right answer.

The answer to the puzzle was the one word the Fright Knight never though he'd have to deal with.

Love.

* * *

This is the answer you either definitely knew was coming, or had no idea was coming. No middle ground. a 

And before anyone asks, no, I don't know the question.

Review, please!


	7. 36: Precious Treasure

This Drabble, you see, is one of my fonder memories...what happened in my life is pretty much exactly what I have written down here...I like how it shows several meanings of the word love, including some I may not even have spotted...make no mistake, though: it definitely shows the love between a brother and a sister. (Ugh, sappy to say that...)

Of course, I didn't title this chapter Love. Why, you ask? I just thought the title I have now fit better. Besides, I have a general idea of what I want to write for Love a little later on...let the chapter begin!

* * *

Danny Fenton woke up.

Sunlight was streaming in the window, hitting his eye straight on. Of course. Of _course_ on the one day of the year no ghosts chose to attack him in the middle of the night, he would forget to close his curtains, and of _course_ it would be the day of the year the sun rose earliest. Six. Stinkin'. A.M. On. A. Saturday. WHY?

Danny sighed, slowly sat up, and closed his curtains. He knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep. Even if he tried, before he could, it was a guarantee someone would barge in about _something_, or a ghost would attack, or...there were so many possibilities. And he knew Murphy's Law too well, even though the Law of Averages was technically working in his favor.

Whoever that Murphy guy was, really knew his stuff.

Danny got out of his bed and walked towards the door. He opened it to see Jazz there, preparing to knock.

_-I knew it...-_ he thought. Out loud he said: "What is it, Jazz?"

"Well, um..." said Jazz, "We kind of have a situation..."

**0 0 0**

"Let me get this straight: the situation is that your car won't start?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea why it won't,"said Jazz.

"And you want me to fly you to your meeting?" asked Danny.

"Exactly," said Jazz, voice toned as if she were asking her brother for something completely normal.

"And the reason you can't ask Mom or Dad is..." prompted Danny.

"Because...this meeting...is about...guhunny," said Jazz, partially mumbling.

"What?" asked Danny, confused.

"Goatonning," said Jazz so quickly that her message was nowhere near comprehensible.

"I repeat: What?" Danny asked, still confused.

"Ghost hunting, okay?" shouted Jazz. "The meeting's about ghost hunting! It's not even really a meeting, it's a convention, alright?"

There was a long silence.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Danny before walking back inside the house. About fourteen seconds later he came back out, a cup of water in his hand. He stood in front of Jazz with it, took a large sip, and then spit it off to the side, cartoon-realization style. "WHAT?" he shouted throwing the cup over his shoulder and wiping off his face.

"I wanted to, you know, compare the theories of the ghost hunting community with what we know as fact, study their techniques to see if there was anything you might find useful..."

"And become a better ghost hunter yourself, 'Ghost Getter No.1'?" Danny interrupted in mock-question form, beginning to let off a hearty belly laugh that slowly faded as realization took over.

"Danny?" asked Jazz, "What's wrong?"

"You want me to fly you to a ghost-hunting convention," said Danny, "As a GHOST? Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh, of course I don't want you to fly me _all_ the way," said Jazz, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Just within a couple blocks, I can walk the rest of the way!"

"Sigh...alright," consented Danny, "But only this one time!"

"Thank you!" said Jazz, leaning over to his forehead-

"And if you kiss me, I'm changing my mind," said Danny before transforming into a certain other Danny, one a bit more famous around Amity Park.

"Gotcha," said Jazz.

"Good," said Danny Phantom, putting one arm around his sister's waist. "Now hang on!"

"Wait, I'm not quite read_eeeee_!" Jazz said/screeched as she and Danny took off into the sky.

Now, this was the first time Jazz and Danny had flown together, though it wouldn't be the last, despite what Danny had said. Because of this, Jazz was pretty panicky for the entire ride...

"OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH-"

"Would you knock it off?" asked Danny. "I promise not to let you go! Besides, there's our landing point, just a little further up ahead-"

"EEEEK!" shouted Jazz, as they passed through a cloud.

"It's. Just. A. Cloud." said Danny, irritatedly. "Use that big brain of yours and think about how perfectly safe this is!"

"I'm sorry, Danny..." said Jazz, "I'm just a little frightened..."

"A little?" asked Danny.

"Oh, hardy har har," said Jazz. "What I'm trying to say is...LOOK OUT!"

"Look out? Why would you say that?" asked Danny, pretending not to notice the building looming in front of them.

"No, Danny, really-"

"I mean," interrupted Danny, "I could understand you saying that if, say, there was a building looming just ahead of us, but as a general statement, I don't know..."

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted.

And as if life itself was saying "Ha, ha, joke's on you!" that was the exact moment Danny chose to phase through the building.

There was a short silence.

"Why, Danny?" Jazz asked, trying to sound as pitiful as possible.

"Because it was funny," he said, chuckling.

"Oh, you're going to be fully dead when I get back home, I kid you not..."

"Sorry, Jazz," apologized Danny as they hit solid ground, "But, hey, that's what you get for making me fly you over to a ghost hunting convention!"

"Two blocks away from!" said Jazz angrily as Danny slipped into a nearby alley and changed back to his Fenton form.

"Well, then, I guess I walk you from here," said Danny.

"No, here is where you go back home," said Jazz. "I can take care of myself!"

"Said the red-headed sister of the superhero just before she was kidnapped by one of his archenemies," said Danny as they began to walk.

"Oh, please," said Jazz, "I'm two blocks away from a convention of ghost hunters! I'm perfectly safe!"

"Yeah," said Danny, "Two blocks away from a convention of ghost hunters that didn't notice the most famous ghost in the world flying overhead with a human by his side..."

"C'mon, Danny!" said Jazz. "I'm carrying ghost-hunting equipment, I'm safe!"

"Well, that's not going to stop me from worrying," said Danny.

"Well, you shouldn't worry!"

"Whether I should or not isn't going to change the fact that I'm walking you to this convention!"

"Ugh, little brothers..." said Jazz.

"I'm still walking you," reiterated Danny.

"You know," said a voice new to the conversation, "If you're really worried about her that much, I could walk her..."

Danny and Jazz turned to see a boy standing there of about the age of 16. He was medium-tall, had blue eyes, blond, shaggy hair, and glasses. His black shirt had a slogan on the front: "Extrasensory, Extraterrestrial, Extraordinary! Call the Paranormal Pummelers!"

"My name's Cory," said the boy, who was outfitted with several different types of gadgetry, "What's you guys's names?"

"I'm Jazz!" said Jazz, happy to meet a new person.

"I'm Danny," said Danny, suscpicious.

"Cool," said Cory. "Uh, I'm headed to the ghost-hunting convention, and from what I little I heard, it sounds like you are too?" and he pointed at Jazz.

"Uh, huh!" said Jazz.

"Awesome," said Cory. "How about we walk together? Your brother might not be so worried about you if I do, I am, after all, number two ghost hunter in the Paranormal Pummelers!"

"Uh, huh..." said Danny, still suspicious. "Paranormal Pummelers?..."

"Oh, that!" said Cory. "Well, all the other good names for paranormal researchers were taken, so..."

"Researchers?" asked Jazz. "If you're just researchers, isn't the name kind of..."

"Misleading? I know," said Cory, "But the higher-ups refuse to change the name. I swear, someday we are gonna get sued because we refuse to kill something someone wants us to kill...Anyways, like I said, I think your brother would feel safer about you going if you weren't on your own, and this way Danny can head off and do his own thing, like I get the feeling he wants to."

"You don't need to be a psychologist to see that," joked Jazz, badly.

"Yeah," said Cory, giving off a small laugh at the same time. "Although I am interested in psychology."

"Really?" asked Jazz, her eyes lighting up, "Me too!"

"Woah, seriously?" asked Cory. "Wow...uh, what do you think of that one new theory on the subconscious mind?"

"Ooh, the one by Dr. M. L. Grant?" asked Jazz, excitedly.

"That's the one!" said Cory, just as excited.

_-Wow,-_ thought Danny as the two continued to babble on about psychology, _-It's like he and Jazz are related...well, that's a bad analogy, because Jazz and I are related and are also nothing alike. At any rate, I can see exactly where this conversation is going...-_

"Hey," said Cory, "Maybe after the convention is over, you wanna, you know, catch a movie?"

"Sounds great!" said Jazz.

_-Knew it,-_ thought Danny.

"Cool," said Cory. "So, um..."

"Hey, Cory?" said Danny. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure..." said Cory, stepping over to where Danny was standing.

"Look," said Danny, "I don't know what kind of guy you really are, so don't take this personally, but Jazz is my sister. She is a precious ruby gemstone, almost flawless, in fact." As Danny continued to talk to Cory from this point in the conversation on, he sounded angrier and angrier. "And she isn't to be wasted on any lowlife scum who lie to girls in order to get what they want, so if you do _anything _to hurt my sister, I will beat you to a pulp, you got me? And because you probably will not survive long enough for me to beat you up sufficiently, once you are dead, I will go into the Ghost Zone, track down your ghost, and beat you up _again_, and once you _have_ been beaten sufficiently-"

"Woah, there!" said Cory, eager to stop the fourteen-year-old on a rampage. "I'm not that kind of guy, okay? And even if I was, do you think it would be a good idea to threaten me? I mean, I'm, what, two years older than you? Not to mention I have been trained in three different types of-"

Danny snatched a feather from a low-flying pigeon without disturbing it's flight.

"...fighting styles?"

"Don't hurt my sister," said Danny, sending the message home loud and clear.

"Got it," squeaked out Cory before walking back to Jazz, Danny glaring at him the whole way.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" asked Jazz of Cory.

"Oh, nothing in particular..." Cory responded.

"He threatened to beat you to a bloody pulp if you hurt me in any way, didn't he?"

"He didn't say bloody," said Cory, "But he did mention death and tracking down my ghost..."

"That sounds about right..." said Jazz, linking her arm with Cory's and beginning to walk. "I swear, my little brother can be so annoyingly overprotective sometimes..."

And as Danny watched the new couple disappear into a crowd of ghost hunters, only one thought remained in his head...

_-I could sure go for some waffles right about now...-

* * *

_Ah, good times, good times...and for those of you wondering whether Cory was telling the truth about being or not being that type of guy, and whether he and Jazz ended up together, and whether or not he got beaten to a pulp...

You may find out in a later chapter if you're lucky. Review, please!


	8. 24: No Time

I just realized that a Drabble technically isn't supposed to be over a thosuand words, and last chaqpter is double that. Whoops...time to change the title of the story, huh?

At any rate, this is the next chapter, and there actualyl isn'tm uch to say about it...let it begin!

* * *

Time. 

If it has to do with time, I know about it.

I am Clockwork, the Master of Time.

I know everything.

And that can be a problem sometimes.

I literally know everything that happens within the boundaries of time.

All possibilities stretch out before me.

Every moment, an infinite number of possibilities.

In turn, each one of those moments has an infinite number of possibilities.

I have seen the breadth and width and length of infinity an infinite number of times.

I know all the possibilities.

But...

I never know, for sure, which path is the correct one.

It is logical guesswork, combined with the fact that time moves in all directions if you are standing outside of it, that has led me to be accurate in all my predictions thus far.

Thus far.

It is not impossible that I could be wrong about something, someday, though it is unlikely.

An infinite number of choices each moment, and only a few are right...

...and then, there is that one timeline.

The one shrouded entirely in mystery.

Because I have allowed something to exist outside of time besides me.

Something destructive, evil, and without conscience.

If Danny's alternate future is set upon this timeline, there is no telling what will happen.

It is entirely in young Danny's hands if his alternate self escapes from his prison.

I know it is bound to happen someday, though I do not know when.

I pray that Danny is strong enough when that day comes.

I know that I am not.

I might be, if the alternate self was still within the boundaries of time.

But as it is, I cannot affect him, and he cannot affect me.

When he escapes, he will go straight into present-day Amity Park, whenever that is.

And because he exists outside of time, I have no idea what will happen after that.

And that thought scares me.

* * *

Whether or not this is true about Clockwork or just something I made up...I ain't telling. Review, please! 


	9. 65: Horror

Yeah...this one's a little weird...um...let it begin!

* * *

There are fates out there worse than death. 

The horror of seeing what you could become if you do not resist your darker side.

The horror of seeing friends and family die before your eyes, nothing you can do, even though you were less than fifty feet away the whole time.

The horrible pain that comes when every single molecule in your body is transformed into something strange and unworldly.

There are forms of torture that are so horribly unimaginable that you wonder how any human being can inflict such pain on another.

There is psychological and emotional damage so deep within hearts that those who have not experienced its horrible effects cannot imagine it being that bad, and enjoy causing it.

There is the horror of being absolutely hated wherever you go, no matter what you do, because of one mistake.

There are horrible, demonic things that I cannot begin to describe, just waiting and watching for the opportunity to take a human of such unclean soul as to be disgusting, and destroy them utterly from the inside out.

There is horror in anticipation, anticipation that at any moment, you and your friends and your family could be utterly destroyed by something you caused to happen.

But no horror can compare to the one I am experiencing now, one so gruesome and terrifying, one that could be classified as torture if the one inflicting it knew exactly what he was doing.

Such horror should not be on this planet, or any other.

Such unspeakable horror.

But there is a way to stop it...

We have to overwhelm the one inflicting it, get him to agree to stop...

**0 0 0**

"TUCKER! STOP SINGING!!!" shouted Danny, Sam, Valerie, the group's parents and several other people who knew who he was.

"But...it's my favorite song..."

* * *

Yeah...erm...well...it was the only thing I could think of, okay? 


	10. 35: Hold My Hand

This is the shortest one yet...and my favorite, because it's one of my fondest memories. Let it begin.

* * *

They were walking along when she asked the question.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Would you...this is a little embarrassing to ask without some kind of romantic flirt...lead-on, or whatever they call it, but I'm not too good at that...and I know this kind of thing is supposed to be spontaneous, but..."

There was a short silence.

"Sam?"

"Would you...hold my hand?"

Danny smiled. "Gladly."

And they continued to walk along together.

* * *

Ah, the days of innocence...did I spell that right? Anyway, review please!


	11. 53: Keeping a secret: Jazz

Well, this is Danny Fenton saying...I didn't write this one...I promise to write one for this topic later, but as for now...Jazz Fenton, everybody!

_Thanks, Danny! Hi, other-dimensioners! _

Did you just say?...I'm getting off, now.

_What? Oh, like you could come up with anything better! Anyways, this chapter is all about, like the title says, keeping a secret! And of . The rest, you'll have to read to find out! Now what does Danny always say...oh yeah! Let it begin!_

* * *

Sometimes keeping a secret is about more than not telling anybody. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about.

Like, say a person doesn't want anyone at school knowing they happen to like some kiddy show no one else at the school watches. Then you find out, and promise not to tell anyone, right?

Well, let's say that person dropped a coin or token of some kind with one of the TV show's characters on it. No one but you has noticed it's been dropped, not even the person who dropped it. What are you supposed to do?

Well, you're supposed to bend over, pick it up, give it back to the person whose secret you're keeping, and then tell the kids who question what it is that "It's a token from that new pizza place!" Of course, you'll have to think of some other excuse if the person whose secret you're keeping is over twelve, but that's not the point. The point is: Keeping secrets can be hard work.

Especially if the secret is really, really important. Like, lives could be in danger if it's ruined important? Not that I particularly like everyone the secret is protecting, but...

And if that secret comes up often in conversation without other people realizing it, you've got to spontaneously think of good reasons in order to protect that secret from being revealed. It can be very, very tough, especially if you're not a good actor.

And you know what the worst part is?

At one point, I was keeping the fact I knew this secret a secret from the secretee! That's two secrets in one! Of course, I'm sure you all know which secret I'm talking about. Man oh man...lot of awkwardness once they found out I'd found out!It really can be a burden sometimes. In fact, sometimes I wish I had never found out about it, so that I might just have a normal (or close as possible to it) life.

I mean, really...

This secret is harder to keep than Danny's secret identity was!

* * *

_Hehe, gotcha, didn't I?_

You have another secret?

_I thought you said you were getting off?_

...I'm not Danny.

_Uh huh, sure. Review, please:)_

Did you just make an emoticon? Jazz? Hello?


	12. 63: Do not Disturb

Alright, I'm back! And I have catching up to do! But not today. Today, one update, as usual. Sorry, but that's the way it's going to be.

This oneshot is based off of one of an event in Sam's life...as loosely based a Hollywood's "based on a true story" movies. But, the basic point of this oneshot remains the same, and I dearly hope Sam doesn't find out about this...let it begin!_

* * *

__...sadly, my magicks were not strong enough to defeat the evil dragon, for his were more powerful than mine. And so, with the last of my strength, I..._

Knock knock knock.

"Sammykins?" asked Sam's mother. "Could I come in?"

_-Of course...-_ thought Sam shutting her book on her truly engaging story. _-The one time mom decides to be more involved in my life is the one time I'm engrossed in a novel on a day school was canceled...-_Out loud, Sam shouted through her closed door to her mom: "Mom? Can't you read the sign?"

"I know," said the elder Manson, "But this is important!"

_-Sigh...- _thought Sam, opening her door. "What?" she said.

Mrs. Manson took a deep breath, and then "Well...your father and I were talking and we were thinking of going to Hawaii this weekend...do you want to come?"

There was a short silence.

"This is important," conceded Sam, "But it's not important _right now_. It could've waited until I was done reading."

"Actually, no..." said Mrs. Manson, "it couldn't have, because we need to make reservations at the hotel, and we need to get our ensembles together, and, well, if you decide to go, we need to spend time picking out a cruise and hotel you would like, along with calling the school to tell them you wouldn't be there for a couple of days, so..."

_-Darn! She's right! I can't be angry with her!- _thought Sam. Then, something clicked. "Wait, you were going to take me to Hawaii and specifically choose a cruise to it and hotel I would've liked? And kept out of school to do it?"

"Your father and I were talking about more than cruises, sweetie..." said Mrs. Manson, with a hint of guilt in her voice. "We realize now that we aren't caring for you in the best way we could, and that we're trying to fit you into our wants and needs without thinking about how you feel...could I come in and talk, maybe?"

Sam warily let her mother inside, hiddenly turning on the ghost-detecting ring on her finger. _-I swear, if this is Spectra trying to mess with my psyche...-_ she thought as she made a mental note of her mother not complaining about how she should replace her 'gaudy, absolutely horrifying' black-and-purple themed décor with 'lovely, bright pink, fluffy' whatever-could-possibly-blind-a-person-with-cuteness. In fact, not only did her mother not complain, she didn't react at all, even to the new poster Sam'd hung up, which made _Sam _feel sick to look at.

"Listen, dear..." said Sam's mother, sitting on the lavender bed. "I know we haven't been the best parents in the past...we realize that now...we realize that we shouldn't force you to change because of our social status or out of fear from reading some newspaper articles that never tell the whole story anyway..." and here she gave off a mirthless chuckle. "As if those were ever any more than excuses..."

Sam slowly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her mom. She stared at her mother, hard. Her mother didn't seem to notice, as both mother and daughter lost themselves to wondering and thinking, primarily the latter. Eventually, Sam made a decision that, Yes, her mother was truly sincere about this. She slowly opened and closed her mouth, not sure what to say. "Mom?" she asked, finally, "Are...are you okay?"

Mrs. Manson looked up. "You shouldn't be asking me that...you haven't done anything to me...despite what we've tried to convince ourselves of...I'm sorry to say that we placed much of the blame for our differences on you...when, really, we were to blame this whole time..."

Sam was silent, because she had no idea what to say.

"We hurt you, Sam. I know we have, I can tell. We have cut you deeply with the indifference we've shown, and the conditions we set, and the understanding we withheld...and the worst part is, I could see all along you were being hurt emotionally by something, but I never thought that it could possibly be us...until finally today it just...'clicked'." Mrs. Manson looked her daughter straight in the eye, and Sam felt like her mother was truly trying, for the first time, to see the girl behind the mask of a gothic persona.

"Sam," Mrs. Manson said, "I want you to know that no matter what, even when we refused to get involved with your social life...even when we withheld you from doing the things we enjoyed...even when we refused to believe that you were really just being you...even when we tried to get people whom you loved like family, and who loved you like that in return, to go away, because we refused to understand what you could possibly see in them...even though we have never been the best parents we could be...we always have, and always will love you."

The mother pulled the daughter into a hug, the first one in so many, many years. Sam fought a small inner struggle. _-Goths aren't supposed to cry...we aren't supposed to cry...we aren't...oh, heck with it...-_ and she began to cry on her mother's shoulder as her mother cried on hers.

After a while they finally separated. Mrs. Manson smiled, and her daughter smiled back. "It's good to see you smile again..." murmured Mrs. Manson, wiping the tears from her eyes. She stood up. "Whenever you're ready to talk, your father and I will be waiting downstairs." She walked towards the door. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before I came in." As she reached the door and Sam picked up the book, Mrs. Manson looked back. "I love you, Sammykins..."

Sam opened her mouth to shout out the usual "My name is _Sam_, mother!", but then thought better of it, closed her mouth, smiled, and said: "Love you, too, mom..." Mrs. Manson smiled, walking away. Sam picked up her book in order to read it again, but found that she couldn't get into it. She was thinking too hard.

_-Despite what she says, it really wasn't all their fault...- _thought Sam. _-I didn't realize it before, but I really was doing something to them...I was rebelling. Sure, I'm goth, and I always will be goth, but some of the gothic things I did I only did to get a reaction from my parents...I was digging a metaphorical trench between us and all along wondering why they couldn't accept me...-_

Sam put down her book and walked over to the still-open door. She looked at the sign she had placed upon it.

Do not Disturb.

And yet even though she had hung that sign up on her door and in her mind, she had been disturbed from her normal patterns of life, and been forced to look at things from another person's view, because someone had bothered to look from hers.

Sam sighed. _-Great...-_ she thought. She bent backwards slightly, cracking her spine. _-Well...I had probably better go talk to my parents...-_ And that is what she did.

Right after buying a lock.

* * *

I dunno, the whole thing felt kind of awkward to me, how about you? Um, review please!


	13. 50: Breaking the Rules

This update is just to let you all know that I'M ALIVE!!! My internet connection's just been buggy... but now it's fixed, and starting tomorrow I will be putting up two updates almost everyday until I get caught up.

Alrighty, then...this oneshot is POV'd as someone who you may not see coming until the end of said oneshot. If you do manage to guess who it is beforehand, congrats! Let it begin...

* * *

'Rules are made to be broken.'

That is not true.

They are made to _protect _people.

A more accurate saying would be...

'Rules are made, only to be broken.'

Yeah, that's pretty much it, right there.

Life.

In.

A.

Nutshell.

Oh, I've broken a rule or two before...nothing too serious...

Until, that is, that day...

On that day, the rulebook went out the window and I had to make sure it _stayed_ out the window if I wanted everything to turn out okay.

Ironic that the things made to protect us can also destroy us.

At least, it would be ironic, if that wasn't true about everything else in life as well.

But, that's not the point.

The point is, I have become a rulebreaker...

...and I kind of like it.

There's this strange rush of energy that comes from doing something you know is wrong.

Usually, you can't access it under the simultaneous wave of guilt.

But when you're only breaking a rule in order to protect yourself, or someone else, you still feel a little guilty, but also...

...you feel liberated, like you're untouchable.

Of course, that isn't true.

Even when you know that nothing bad will come from your breaking the rule, for anyone except maybe those who deserve it, you are not untouchable.

I have learned that lesson quite well.

The hard way.

Six times.

In short, breaking a rule is generally not a good thing to do.

Even when you only do it to protect somebody you love...

Eventually, that rule will somehow come back to haunt you.

I have learned that lesson quite well as well.

I thought I had no more lessons to learn, but I was wrong.

After all, what do I know about lessons?

They're timeless...

...and I'm the Master of Time.

* * *

...Clockwork's easy to write for if you look at him from a non-omniscient point of view. I'm still not telling you whether this is true or something I made up, though. Review please! 


	14. 16: Questioning

My third worst fear back when I was 14...at least, how I thought of it. I'm aware interoogation is a lot more subtle, and uses more psychology, but I'm not Jazz. Let it begin!

* * *

"Alright, how did this happen?" said the man in the white suit, leaning toward the ghostly teenager sitting in the chair across the table.

"How did...what happen?" asked the teen, eager to leave the facility he was trapped in.

The pale white teen was a hero to some, and a villain to others. His name was Danny Phantom, and he would be experimented on right now by those who thought him a villain if there wasn't something they wanted to know that he knew.

"You know perfectly well," said the guy in white, "I'm talking about the crash! How did the crash happen?"

"I...I don't know..." said Danny.

"Yes you do! Now tell me!"

"I really don't, I just...I don't know, okay?"

"Listen..." said the man, leaning in close enough that Danny could count the scars on his face, "The Guys in White are not a patient people. Every second you continue to deny that you know the truth is another second closer to your being shocked with pure Ectoranic Energy and getting to find out exactly what your insides look like! Now talk!"

There was a short silence. Danny Phantom suddenly looked very determined. "I refuse."

"Grr..." said the man. "That, my pubescent friend, was the straw that broke the camel's back!" And he whipped out a mean looking device, complete with sharp, green, glowing utensils. Danny didn't even flinch.

"You're bluffing," said Danny. "You guys can't destroy me...then you'll never find out what happened in that crash..."

The man frowned deeper, if that was even possible, and slowly put the device away. "Fine," he said, "I'm bluffing. But trust me, if you continue to refuse to tell us what happened, your afterlife will become all but hell..." and he walked away, the ghost-proof doors opening with some kind of silent command.

Danny sat, and waited. He _would _face torture before he told the truth about the crash.

He could not betray the trust of the one who had, albeit indirectly, caused it.

Never.

He would die before he let that happen...

...well, if he wasn't already dead.

Besides, the GIW weren't exactly "competent".

He was confident his friends and family could get him out of this mess.

At least, he hoped so.

* * *

And that's about it for now. Review please! 


	15. 70: 67 Percent

...nothing much to say here, except that this one's a bit different. And K plus. And may or may not involve character death. Let it begin!

* * *

He saw the attack coming, and knew there was nothing he could do about it.

He saw the device on his wrist that measured his stamina and vitality.

He saw the number 67.

67 percent.

The attack would take away 80 percent of him if he was at his maximum vitality.

At least.

Time seemed to slow, though oddly enough, his life did not flash before his eyes.

He winced.

The attack hit.

67 percent.

It ripped through him, tearing him apart on the molecular level.

There was a bright flash of light.

A large blast sounded less than a nanosecond later.

Nothing was left of the brave warrior fighting insurmountable odds.

After all, this was real life, not a video game.

No 'Game Over' screen, no 'Insert another Quarter'...

No extra life.

Danny Phantom was nothing, not even ashes.

67 percent.

Not even halfway enough to beat the monster before him.

There was no miracle, no saving grace.

Because life is not like a video game.

Sometimes there are situations you just cannot win.

Like 67 percent.

14 percent more, and Danny would have survived maybe an extra two seconds before being sumblimed. (1)

67 percent.

They would have remembered that number forever, those living in Amity Park, those who watched him die...

...If they had not died soon as well.

67 percent was all he had, no matter how determined he was to win.

His opponent had more.

And unlike video games, where if you are a good guy, 67 percent is enough...

This is real life.

* * *

(1) sublimed: Describing when matter is transformed from a solid state to a gaseous state without passing through a liquid state. More commonly referred to as 'vaporized', even though, scientifically, vaporized describes when matter is transformed from a liquid state to a gaseous state.

At least, I think that definition is correct...

Review please...and thanks!


	16. 82: Can You Hear Me?

Okay, don't worry, this one never actually happened...just something I came up with. I have never been this kind of unconscious. Let the chapter begin!

* * *

"Danny? Danny, are you okay?"

_-I...I can't move...anything...-_

"Oh my gosh, he's not breathing!"

"Of course he's not breathing, he's a ghost..."

"Danny? Can you hear me?"

_-Not too well...-_

"He's not responding..."

"We gotta get him to a hospital!"

"What hospital would take Danny Phantom? Besides, how would it look for _us _to carry him into a hospital?"

"Well...we have to try and get him back into Danny Fenton, then."

_-Ow! Ow! Quit it!-_

"Well, pinching him doesn't work..."

"You think?"

"Maybe mom or dad has some kind of device..."

"That will cause him burning, searing pain?"

_-I'd rather not experience pain, thank you...-_

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe if Sam kissed him?"

_-WHAT?-_

"Oh, you're just hi-_larious_..."

"Sorry. Humor's how I cope..."

"Danny...think he's gonna be alright?"

"..."

"..."

_-...-_

"Grr! Why does something like this always happen to me?"

"Um, Sam, this time it's kind of happening to Danny..."

"You know what I mean...Danny, if you can hear me, give me some kind of sign...anything..."

_-I wish I could...maybe...if I do this, I use up energy, which I'm guessing is very valuable at this point...but...gyah! That hurts...-_

"Sam, I don't think he's going to..."

"Give him time...please..."

_-...Alright...I'm gonna do this...AAAAAAH!-_

"Woah!"

"He changed back!"

"Looks like it left him pretty drained, though..."

"We gotta get him to a hospital, fast..."

"Figures the _one _place my wireless company doesn't cover is the one place I _need_ a cell phone in..."

"C'mon, Danny...hold on just a little longer..."

And he slipped into total unconsciousness.

* * *

Hope I delivered everyone's personalities enough that you could tell who was saying what, at least most of the time...review please! 


	17. 67: Playing the Melody

This one happened in my real life...just yesterday in fact. And I am truly sorry it did happen...let it begin...

* * *

"No!" said Danny.

"Oh, c'mon!" shot Sam right back, "Please?"

"Sam, I have played this song for you 16 times and every time I've played it, I've hated it."

"That's part of the reason why I like hearing it!" responded Sam.

Danny glared at his wife. "I repeat: No."

"Come on..."

"No!"

"Just one last time?" pleaded Sam.

"Not. A. Chance," was all Danny said in reply.

There was a short silence.

"If you do, I'll give you a kiss..." offered Sam.

"That might have worked when we were teenagers, Sam..."

"No, it _would_ have worked when we were teenagers, and I'm surprised it doesn't work now!"

"To take a page from your book..." said Danny, "Oh, you're hi-_larious_!"

"Alright, alright..." conceded Sam. "All joking aside..."

"That song _is _a joke!" said Danny, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Oh, Danny..." said Sam leaning over beside him. "Please? For me?" and she began to slowly nibble on his ear...

"Alright, alright, alright..." said Danny, finally, getting up as Sam smiled. "Now can you stop asking me to play this song?"

"Deal," said Sam, as Danny put a CD in their player, setting it to track number 3.

After a few moments of electronic whirring, the song began...

_**Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen, when his parents built a very strange machine...**_

* * *

...I hate my theme song. Review please!_**  
**_


	18. 82: Can You Hear Me? Part 2

This chapter is actually a continuation of a previous chapter, which means...actually, i don't knwo hat it means. Anyway, this one is rated somewhere in between K+ and T, for mildly suggestive themes. Nothing too bad, at least I don't think so. Let it begin!

* * *

Danny didn't know where he was.

It was dark. He knew that.

His feet didn't feel anything, yet they seemed to be supported upon some type of invisible floor.

He experimentally moved his arm. He didn't know why, but he had the idea that there was a possibility he wouldn't be able to move.

He tried to focus on what had happened. He knew that _something _had happened, but he just couldn't figure out what.

All he could get was some blurry picture...

...Wait, that picture wasn't inside his head, it was in front of him!

Danny immediately stopped focusing. The picture disappeared. Danny was stunned for a few seconds, but then decided to try something...

He focused on his 5th birthday party, a memory which was a lot clearer. Immediately, like a video was being played, the image appeared in front of him. Danny was amazed at the clarity his mind produced, even though his memories seemed a lot fuzzier. Sure, there was some skipping, and such, but-

Wait.

Wait a second.

His _mind_.

That's where he was!

He was unconscious, in a coma, or something like that...

Yes, that's exactly what happened!

So now he was in his own mind...

...creepy.

And kind of lonely.

Danny wished his friends were here.

Suddenly, Sam and Tucker appeared to his right and left, respectively.

"Hey, Danny!" said Sam, as if all of this was completely normal.

"Feeling better yet?" asked Tucker.

"N...not really..." said Danny, still a little stunned, and woozy as well.

"That's too bad..." said Tucker. "After all, I'm sure the real me misses you a whole lot..."

"Same here," agreed Sam. "But, maybe until you do feel better..." and as she said this, she got closer to Danny. A _lot_ closer. "Maybe, you could make Tucker go away, and we could..."

"EW!" said Tucker.

"Oh, I wasn't going to suggest anything immoral!" said Sam. "Just a little make-out session, nothing more than that..."

"EW!" said Tucker.

"Wha-woo-way-what?" asked Danny, absolutely shocked.

"I'm just a figment of your imagination, Danny," said Sam. "So's Tucker."

"In case that wasn't already obvious..." murmured Tucker.

"So we're in touch with _your _thoughts," said Sam. "We act on _your _desires, _your_ hopes, _your _dreams..."

"_Your_ hormones..." said Tucker, with an evil smile. "Hint hint, Sam Sam...wait...EW!" And Sam smacked him upside the head.

"Now, see, that's what I really to see out of you two figments," said Danny, still a little stunned, but getting better every second. "Tucker making stupid jokes about puberty, and you beating him up!"

"Why I gotta be your dream punching-bag?" asked Tucker.

"No, I mean, I want to see you guys being like you are _outside_ of this coma I'm in. I want you guys to just be...you guys!"

"Oh, you don't really want _that_..." said Sam, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck.

"That's it, I'm outta here..." said Tucker, fading away into Danny-knows-where.

"S-s-Sam..." said Danny, as she began to move in for the kiss. Danny suddenly placed his hand over her mouth. "Stop! Y-you're acting like...like Paulina!"

Danny hoped this would snap the imaginary Sam out of it, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Her eyes retreated into a flirty-half lidded expression, she grabbed his hand gently, but firmly, and pulled it off her mouth, setting it on her shoulder. "Part of you wants Paulina, don't you?" Sam asked...

...with a sudden Latino accent.

Danny gasped, pulling away as Sam suddenly transformed into the object of his high-school lusts, smiling flirtatiously all the while. "Your teenage hormones, to be more specific," said the newly formed Paulina. "But that's all of you that wants Paulina. The rest of you wants..." and she was suddenly Sam again, "Samantha Manson. So that's what you get!" and she moved towards him again.

"Sam..." said Danny, "I really do want this...I know that, you know that..."

"Good..." said Sam, "Then nothing is wrong..."

"No, something is very wrong," replied Danny. "This is wrong. This is all wrong...you're not even real!"

"Why should that matter?" asked Sam, placing one hand on his cheek.

"This is my mind, right?" said Danny, not answering her question.

"Yes, it is..." said Sam, moving towards him.

"Then I command you to get out of it...NOW!" roared Danny. Sam stepped back a step or two, but did not go any farther.

"Danny..." said Sam, "You can't just make thoughts disappear...you have to think of something else..."

"Or push them back to the back of my mind," replied Danny, "Like Tucker. Or like you."

With these words Sam slowly began to fade away, and as she faded, she said to Danny...

"Fine, Danny...push me away...but your own mind can rebel against you. The only way to keep me at the back of your mind is to focus on me, and by focusing on me, you bring back into existence...there are ways around this loophole, ways you subconsciously know, but they only last so long...I'll be back..."

And she was gone.

Danny sat down on the invisible, nothingness floor, beginning to cry. He was trapped in a place where all his dreams became reality, even though he didn't want them to. He was master of everything in the world around him, and he hated it. He wanted to go back home, to his real family, and his real friends. Not some fake friends, that unrealistically fulfilled his every want and need.

He wanted out.

* * *

Creepy indeed. Review, please! 


	19. 33: Expectations

Ah, another fond memory...my memories make good oneshots, don't they? Anyway, let the (Post-PP, I've been forgetting to mention that) chapter begin!

* * *

"Well...this is the place, I guess..." said Sam, getting out of the car's passenger door. 

"Yep," said Danny, getting out from behind the driver's seat. "Sure you're gonna be alright?" he joked.

"I...think so," said Sam, seriously.

"Well, I know you're going to be," said Danny. "After all, you are the most passionate person I have ever seen when it comes to the environment, and the fact that you're Danny Fenton/Phantom's girlfriend should help get their attention."

"But...I'm only seventeen...I don't know anything about public speaking..." she suddenly turned on Danny. "Why couldn't you have flown me here? Driving gave enough time for me to get nervous!"

"Relax, Sam!" said Danny. "You're going to do fine, you got that?"

"I guess..." she said. "But if I do mess up, those poor whales are doomed..."

"...Whales?" asked Danny, confused. "I thought this was about the energy crisis..."

"...really?"

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm just kidding..."

Sam tried to whack Danny upside the head, but he dodged. "I can't believe you!" she said.

"Hey, you're relaxed now!" said Danny. He leaned slightly towards Sam, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and said: "I have great expectations for you, Sam...don't let me down!"

"Okay...I won't," responded Sam.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good," said Danny. "Now it's guaranteed you'll do great, because Sam Manson never breaks a promise."

Sam chuckled. "Thanks, Danny," and she stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. And then ,as she slowly pulled away, she said with a bit of flirtiness in her eye, "But remember...you _are _allowed to call me Sammy..." And she walked into the building, purposefully swaying her hips the whole way.

Danny stood there for a while, and then finally murmured...

"Oh, man, that is hot..."

* * *

I bet all you guys are jealous, arent'cha? Review please! 


	20. 84: Out Cold

This one's pretty short, and uses the phrase as its title quite creatively to make its story. (I think so, anyway...) Let it begin!

* * *

He focused on the massive amount of sheer frost within him.

He breathed in, and breathed out.

With a mighty cry, Danny Phantom sent out a wave of nothing but snow, ice, and cold from somewhere deep within his body and into his immediate surroundings.

All around him, ghostly figures froze solid, not to thaw out for at least a couple of weeks.

Even so, Danny kept going, as he knew that if he stopped letting out the cold before his body got (somewhat) warm, he would freeze solid as well.

Not to mention, holding in all that freezing capability was uncomfortable...to say the least.

So Danny focused, and kept his mind concentrated on one phrase, which he though applied quite nicely...

_Out, cold._

* * *

...on a completely unrelated note, you guys all rock hard.

That said, review please!_  
_


	21. 80: Words

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! was acting up...and then I just kind of got lazy. But then I forced myself to type, and am lazy no more!

Anyway, this chapter, like a certain other chapter, does not specifically apply to the Danny Phantom series. Don't like that, don't read this

Let it begin!

* * *

Words. 

They were made so people could understand each other better.

Yet, everyday, we use them harshly.

We hurt people deeper than any physical wounds ever could.

We make great chasms in between people, homes, countries, races, and everything else as well.

It might help if everyone spoke the same language.

It might not.

Probably not, actually.

At any rate, words are being misused.

Terribly misused.

We can't understand anybody who isn't us, but only because we don't want to.

We do not listen.

We act.

And therefore, we do horrible things.

We do not care what might have happened to anyone, why they do the things they do, their side of the story.

All we care about is...

...looking good in front of our friends.

...giving a "fair" unfair trial.

...placing blame.

...security of mind.

...minding our own business.

...trying to blend in.

...doing the wrong thing because it's fun.

...persecuting those who have done nothing wrong.

Words are not useless.

We just never use them.

* * *

Nothing left to say except that my computer's acting slightly wonky, so you get one update today, three tomorrow. Review please!  



	22. 82: Can You Hear Me? Part 3

Alright, update one of three, yup. This update is part three of Can You Hear Me? and I'm not sure how many parts this baby'll have.Oh well, let it begin!

* * *

They were gathered around the unconscious Danny.

All his friends, family, classmates, even Sam and Tucker's parents were sitting there, scarcely believing what had happened.

Danny? In a coma?

It was unthinkable...

...yet here he was.

Lying there.

Not moving.

Barely even breathing.

Danny's parents had asked what had happened...

...for once, his friends and sister were able to answer truthfully.

"We don't know. He just...fainted."

And now everyone was crowded in a small hospital room, waiting for any sign of movement or life...

...thinking...

...staring...

...hoping...

Even the popular kids had to admit this to be a shock to them. A face missing from the everyday crowd, no matter how "meaningless" it was, shook you. Deeply.

Sam's mom and dad claimed to hate him, yet when he never came over to visit Sam, the days felt...empty.

Mr. Lancer truly missed seeing even the worst of his students being absent from class for even a single day, so when Danny was gone for a week, with no guarantee of his ever coming back...that was just...

...wrong.

The town was plagued oh so frequently now by ghost attacks, and everyone was wondering where the heck the ghost kid was.

No one had made any connections yet.

Yet.

And Danny's friends and family?

They were heartbroken. Absolutely heartbroken.

They couldn't function without him.

They just kind of went through the motions.

Danny Fenton may not have known it, but he impacted so many lives for the better, both as Phantom...

...and Fenton.

* * *

Mm. Deep. Especially for me...review please! 


	23. 10: Breathe Again

It figures...it figures _perfectly_ that whenever I make a commitment my computer goes beserk or something...sigh. Let it begin!

* * *

The pressure on her was unbelievable.

All around her was nothing but the cold, inky blackness of water.

Deep water.

Deep enough to drown a person easily.

Especially when that person had been tossed in headfirst, unconscious, into the rapids of a river.

Thankfully, Sam had regained consciousness quickly, and was an excellent swimmer.

Why had that ghost tossed her in?

Wasn't it all about denial?

The more she denied those feelings of hers...

...feelings for her best friend...

...the more powerful this...this _ghost_ became.

What the heck was this ghost anyway?

Wouldn't killing Sam effectively destroy it?

_-No,- _Sam thought as her head broke free from the water for naught but a split second, _-If I died while still in denial, that would keep that ghost powerful for eternity, because I could never stop denying my feelings.-_

Still, Sam had come to terms with herself, and knew what she had to do.

It wasn't enough to just stop denying her feelings...

(It was never enough, was it?)

...she had to admit those feelings.

She and her friends long ago learned that certain objects, feelings, and actions carried with them positive and negative energies of nigh-infinite types and powers.

Her voice had long been carrying the energies of denial, which had allowed this ghost to grow strong...

...now, if even for a moment, she could say what she had been wanting to say for so long, without even knowing it, that stupid ghost would disappear.

Sam still didn't know how it would affect her friendship with the one she loved, but...

...she couldn't worry about that now.

Right now, she was worried about getting out of the water and getting rid of this ghost.

But every time even her head poked out, she would lose her opportunity to say what needed to be said, as she was pulled under again by the rushing rapids.

The irony of the situation at hand and how it compared to her life was not lost on her.

Finally, she broke out of the water, grasping onto the shore, taking a deep breath and shouting out four words that, though she didn't know it at the time, would change the course of history.

"I love you, Danny!"

* * *

Alternate timeline, I'm guessing. Probably happened somewhere in Clockwork's archive of unrealized possibilities. Review please! 


	24. 77: Test

You know, when I decided to do a oneshot based on the word test, the first thing I thought was how much I hated those stupid tests back in high school.

This grew out of that thought.

Let it begin!

* * *

What was the capital of...

How many...

Define...

...whose last name was...

...and after 12 days...

Fill in the blank: The trees did (blank) away...

...why was this so?

Child's play if you study.

I'm not going to complain about how I never had the chance to study because of ghost hunting. I've done enough of that.

I'm here to complain that the tests outside of the classroom are really hard.

If your sister, or your girlfriend, or your wife, or your mom, or your grandma, or etc. comes out of the dressing room and the first thing she says is "Does this make me look fat?", what do you say?

You say nothing, and you run.

Unless, of course, you are married or dating, or related to, etc. a girl anything like Sam Manson.

If you are any of said things to said girl...

You run, no matter what the first thing she says is when she comes out of the dressing room.

If your best friend wants advice on why someone in his family, that he loved more than himself, had to die, what do you say? What do you do?

If you just happen to be suddenly given superpowers, what are you supposed to do with them?

How do you deal with today's skewed (looking at it from either angle...) sense of morality?

Why can't people get along with other people?

Who is telling the truth in today's world?

And of course, the ultimate question on the ultimate test,

What is the meaning of life?

Help others?

Help yourself?

Do nothing?

Does it matter?

And why?

And that's not the end of the question.

I don't even know all of the question!

How am I supposed to find the stinkin' answer?

I...

...honestly...have no clue.

None at all.

I thought I was all clued in.

I wasn't even close.

I always did flunk my tests.

* * *

Sigh...review, please. 


	25. 43: Dying

Looking back on it now, I realize that my dying actually wasn't nearly as painful as I'd imagined it would be.

Sure, there was pain. Heck, there was a whole lot of pain. More pain than I'd ever felt in my life. I'd probably be mentally ill right now for surviving, if only halfway, through that, if it wasn't for...something. I don't know what, but something happened.

The pain was filling me to the brim. My very soul was screaming. I felt like I was being ripped out of my own body, taking nothing with me except myself. There was no life-flashing, no time-slowing, no entering a tunnel of light...though that may be just because I didn't die all the way...but there was one thing that people must only experience when they die and never come back. Or maybe something that only happens if you become a half-ghost, I don't know.

Even though I was still being shocked, and my molecules were still rearranging themselves, and I was still being bombarded with ectoranic, or some kind of energy...the pain suddenly stopped. It was replaced by this overwhelming feeling of...some emotion I could never describe accurately enough...it was joy, and love, and transformation, and acceptance...it was the most incredible feeling ever.

And it wasn't my ghost powers, either, because as soon as the portal stopped going, the feeling went away...and I wasn't sore, or hurting, or anything either...I was just there. I guess that's why I went unconscious. It wasn't my brain struggling to come up with a sensation of pain strong enough, failing, and offering up a massive release of endorphines instead...these feelings were coming from outside of me, entering me...making me whole.

Now that it occurs to me, it can't happen to all dying people, because then, I can promise you that none of the ghosts in the ghost zone would be evil. That feeling went away as soon as I stopped dying, and would have stuck around if I had died. I know it. And people wouldn't be going screaming, begging whatever not to die, fighting it, if this happened to everybody. So...

...why did it happen to me?

What made me special?

And if this feeling was only supposed to happen to certain people when they died and didn't come back, then why did I experience it? I came back, at least halfway. Did I maybe only experience half of it? Is that why about half of my experience in the Ghost Portal was painful, and half made it worth going through, superpowers or no?

And, did I really hear a voice?

The more time passes, the more I become confused as to whether I was hallucinating, or whether something greater than all of us was whispering in my ear...

Whispering a message I will never forget.

_Do not be afraid. Stay a little longer, for I have chosen you to be this world's protector. You will face many pains on the road ahead, but I promise you it shall be worth it in the end, for you and for so many other people. A burden has been placed on your shoulders, but I know that you can bear it. I chose you out of all the people in the world for a reason. I am proud of you, Danny...so very proud._

Could I have really created something so profound and life-changing within my own brain just to convince myself everything would be okay? Some days I seem sure that must be it, other days I am sure that there is somebody watching me and my every move, silently telling me how proud they are of me...

But who?

I'm sure you all know whom AMSoG would say would say was and is the voice, but I can't be sure. I'm not a religious person, of any kind of religion. I'm still soul-searching...I'm barely out of my teenage years!

But if someone really was talking to me that day...if someone really did choose me to be this world's hero...I'm sure they wouldn't let me just slip into the darkness of some false religion or belief. If there really was a voice, I am confident I am protected. If there wasn't...then it doesn't matter.

I don't know what I believe, but...

...I do _hope_ that it is the first option.


	26. 82: Can You Hear Me? Part 4

Part Four of the (?) part series of Can You Hear Me? I had it typed up last night, but always recognizes my new documents as "empty". What's up with that? Anyways, let it begin!

* * *

Sam and Jazz sat there, looking at their meals in silence. 

They were in the hospital's waiting room. It was as close as they were allowed to be to Danny right now, as food wasn't allowed in the hospital room. Not that they had an appetite. Nasty Burger food wasn't exactly "appealing" normally, so with Danny in the condition he was in, the girls might as well have been staring at beetle insides.

Sam finally broke the silence. "I miss him."

"Me too," said Jazz in response.

There was a long period of silence before Jazz said, "He really needs to get back up. And not just for us, either."

Sam nodded. Ghosts had been running rampant ever since Danny passed into his coma. The hospital was filling up fast, and seven fatalities had been reported. One fatality was their classmate, Star. The school seemed to go from miserable to broken now that she was dead, and not just metaphorically either. Shortly after Star's death, Casper High collapsed into rubble. No one was inside at the time, thankfully.

"I hope Danny doesn't blame himself for all of this when he wakes up..." Jazz said. "If he does blame himself, then...he'll lose everything that makes him Danny. I don't want that to happen."

Sam looked at Jazz, hard. As in, really looking for the first time hard. She had always seen Jazz as a truly independent woman, even more so than herself. Yet, with Danny gone, she just couldn't overcome her worries, fears, doubts...couldn't even eat for worry. _-Just like me...-_ she thought dryly as she looked down at her food.

Sam looked back up and slowly scooted over next to Jazz, then put her hand on her closer shoulder. "I know how you feel..." Sam said. And she meant it, more deeply than most would ever know. But Jazz knew. That's why she smiled. A weak smile, but more than she'd given off in the past week.

Suddenly, the door to the waiting room burst open. Tucker stood there, hands on knees, panting for breath.

"Tucker?" Sam said, leaning forward.

Tucker looked up, and agony showed on his face. Not physical agony, either. He looked scared. Very scared.

Jazz stood up. "Something's wrong with Danny, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid so..." said Tucker.

"No!" shouted Sam, standing up as well.

Tucker tried to say something, but only a frightened sob came out. His face crumpled. Jazz rushed over to him, grabbed him by the collar, and shouted: "Tell me what's wrong with my brother!"

Tucker looked up, tears streaming down his face. Then, gulping once, he managed to deliver his message.

"Danny doesn't have a pulse."

* * *

Uh oh...that can't be good...review please! 


	27. 29: Happiness

_(A Note from AMSoG before Danny takes over...one reviewer mistakenly identified me as a 'she', but I am not a she, I am a he. Although I do posses the ability to transform into a fangirl for anywhere between a few seconds and half an hour...though I can't really control it._

_Over to you, Danneh!_

_...see what I mean?)_

...okay, that was a little creepy. In other news, I'm back! Problem has been lately: I kept getting lazy about uploading my next chapter, and every time I stopped being lazy, I forgot. Heh heh...anyway, I'm going to share my thoughts on this chapter at the end in order to not ruin the ending...you know, if you're as clueless as I used to be about life, no offense...anyway, there's always one person who, no matter how obvious it is, never sees it coming...once again, like me. Let it begin!

* * *

Danny Fenton took a deep breath. 

_-This is it,- _he rapidly thought in the two seconds between his breath and his next words. _-This is the one moment my life has come up to...this is my everything, right here...from here on in, life will be a great adventure, even greater than my having ghost powers has been...I don't know if I'm ready, but I'm sure as heck going to find out...and I'm going to find out with her. Sam. My one and only. My best friend...and as of today, so much more...forever. Death and beyond. My life from here on in is second to hers. I'm going to go through with this. And I'm going to make sure she's happy. Forever.-_

And then he said, "I do."

The preacher smiled, as he always did when a couple was newly wedded. "Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." And then, as the crowd burst into applause, he simultaneously said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Danny Fenton and the newly-named Samantha Fenton leaned towards each other, kissing each other with a single, passionate, two-second kiss that seemed to last so much longer. And in those two seconds, a bond was created that meant so many more kisses, more fights, more fun, more troubles, more responsibilities, and more experiences than either could ever experience alone.

Happiness.

* * *

...well, the ending would have been a surprise (kind of) if it wasn't so short. Anyway...

I actually did experience all these thoughts on my wedding day, but I experienced them as Sam walked down the aisle, not just before my "I do". It just seemed more dramatic this way...other than that, this story's pretty accurate...and, a little bit of info: our wedding day was the first, last, and only time, I have ever seen Sam in pure white...and one of the only three times I've seen her in a dress. I wonder why she insisted on traditional? She lives for breaking away from the traditional...well, that's my Sammy, I guess. Can't predict what she'll do next.

...I just realized, counting AMSoG, the author's note is longer than the story. Review, please!


	28. 2: Love: Tucker

**_Hey...is the coast clear? Danny around anywhere?_**

**_Good!_**

**_This is Tucker Foley, 20 years old, happily married (though unlike Danny, I'm not going to say to whom) and still a techno-geek. Not to mention, excellent hacker. Thus, "is the coast clear?". _**

**_Basically, I'm here writing this on Danny's computer because it is too priceless not to share, and Danny would never let me share it with a second world...believe me, everyone in our world and the Ghost Zone knew about this little (Post-PP, thoguh I shouldn't need to say that now that you other-dimensioner Americans have seen it...) story by the time I was through. And, yes, before you ask, it is true. Let it begin!_**

* * *

"Well, this has been one crazy week, huh, fellas?" Sam asked as she dumped her books on the floor. "World almost gets destroyed, everyone finds out who Danny is, Danny and I are finally going out..." 

"A good thing!" Danny interrupted.

"Indeed," said Sam. "Not to mention, Tucker finally got a date!"

"Oh, ha, ha..." I said, cringing on the inside. It was true, and I knew it. "I should have you arrested for insulting the new mayor!"

"Free Speech, Tucker, we live in America."

I said some words in my head that I won't say out loud. We walked into Danny's parent's living room to see Jazz there holding a remote control device. "Hey, guys!" she said. "Managed to avoid the paparazzi today, I see..."

"Lot easier to avoid when you can turn yourself and your friends invisible on a whim," said Danny, sitting down on the couch. "So, what are you doing?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Jazz, manipulating the joystick on the remote a little. "You, on the other hand..."

And life finished her sentence for her as Danny's robotic double (formerly my robotic double) walked into the room carrying a silver tray with a smoothie on it.

"Your drink, O Loving Sister?" DanBot (as I shall now call "him") asked of his master and sibling.

"Why, thank you!" Jazz said, taking the smoothie and beginning to sip.

"And now I'm angry..." said Danny as me and Sam started laughing...well, I was laughing. Sam chuckled. "I thought you said you'd programmed this thing to be just like me!"

"I did," said Jazz. "I just took some liberty with your obedience chip is all..."

"If only I could do that with the real Danny..." Sam mused. "Fed grapes and fanned, ancient Egyptian style...would be nice..."

"I'm not entirely sure if I like where this conversation is going..." said Danny as Jazz finished her smoothie, set it back onto the platter, and pressed some button on the remote. DanBot turned, and the glass slipped off behind "him".

"Oops. Mechanical error," said DanBot, picking up the shattered pieces of the glass. "I shall fetch a new glass, O Wondrous Sibl-oof!"

"Oof!" said the person DanBot had bumped into. Both tumbled to the floor, then said simultaneously:

"Watch where you are walking! Oh...greetings..."

DanBot had bumped into GothBot, an old acquaintance from when "he" was still TuckBot.

They both simply stared at each other instead of getting up, until finally GothBot said...

"You are looking different nowadays..."

DanBot replied, "You are not, yet you seem different in my eyes..."

There was another short silence, in which the two Bots each bowed their heads slightly, so that their foreheads were closer and their eyes were still staring straight into the other's, all of said eyes half-lidded. Their cheeks also lit up with a red light.

Finally, Jazz said: "DanBot!" and she fiddled with the remote. "I ordered you to get me another smoothie!"

"Negatory."

"Wuh...what?" asked Jazz, stunned by DanBot's overrideance of his obedience chip, as were the rest of us.

DanBot stood up, GothBot's eyes following "him" all the way. "I refuse. I will no longer take orders from you. I would much rather spend my time with GothBot."

And with that, DanBot picked up GothBot bridal style as "she" gave a surprisingly feminine giggle. Laughing himself, DanBot carried GothBot off to who knows where, slamming the front door behind "him".

There was another long silence.

A _very_ long silence.

I finally broke it, as is custom of awkward moments.

"Wow, they really _are _Danny and Sam!"

And then the real Danny and Sam beat me up.

* * *

_**And I think I'm still bruised**_ **_a bit. At any rate, before someone twists this chapter around for their personal gain, TuckBot was not TuckBot anymore when this happened, "he" was DanBot. That means, not me. I have never harbored any feelings for Sam, so please stop pairing me with her. Please. You're not going to, right? Please. Well...at least, review! Before I die, because Danny's gonna find out about this eventually...  
_**


	29. 25: Trouble Lurking

Hey, everybody! I'm really sorry about the long hiatus of my chapters, but I had a full plate like you wouldn't believe. Gigantic ghostly plan of an enemy was set in motion, one of the town-wide ghost sensors went on the fritz, I had to do some public speaking...but, I'm sure AMSoG's chapters kept you well entertained while I was gone, so, no harm done, right?

_[Wrong._

What do you mean?

_[I didn't upload any chapters._

You WHAT?

_[Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I was, well, a bit lazy, and then some day's I forget, and..._

You know what, forget it. Readers, I would like to apologize publicly for this behavior. Let this story (finally) continue!

* * *

It was a cold day, that day.

He'd been walking home when it attacked.

He didn't even know what it was.

He fought it, and for a few seconds it looked like he would win.

Yet in the end, he was utterly destroyed by it.

No one could see it.

No one knew it existed until it attacked.

It wasn't deadly physically.

But it made you go insane.

And thus you were destroyed, one way or the other.

It was too much for Danny Fenton to handle alone.

And so he went insane.

All because of it.

And what was it, you ask?

It...

...was guilt.

The things Danny had done, what he might become, and all of his failed responsibilities simply overwhelmed him.

And so, without sharing this guilt with anyone, it ate away at him, unbeknownst to him...

...until it was too late.

* * *

_[I'm really, really sorry..._

I said, forget about it. I've already even apologized to them for you.

_[But I still feel guilty..._

I bet you do. Review please!


	30. 95: Advertisement

Alright, this chapter continues the Can You Hear Me? series. I personally like this chapter, because it shows a lot of emotion, and-

**0 0 0**

We interrupt your regular fanficcing to bring you this message:

_Hey, it's me, Jazz! I've finally got my degree in psychology, yay! That means that I am an official _

_psycologist, and thus, have started my own counseling business. And, for a limited time only, if any of you guys need some advice or some counseling (which mean the same thing, except counseling connotes a long period of multiple advice-givings), then I'm available!_

_Have a nice day!_

**0 0 0**

...well, at least I can check "Advertisement" off my list of oneshots to do. Next chapter, the real continuation.

Also, don't go to my sister for therapy, because you guys have to go through my computer to do it. And I don't like that. Just...next chapter.

Except for you, Jazz, because you are getting a _very_ strongly worded e-mail...**  
**


	31. 82: Can You Hear Me? Part 5

Jazz pushed Tucker aside and ran down the hall, closely followed by Sam. Tucker sat on the floor, buried his head in his hands, and cried.

As Sam ran down the hall, she could only imagine what was happening with Danny right now. Had his pulse come back already? Was he still technically alive (if only halfway)? Would this affect a half-ghost at all? And, the most frequent question in her mind...

...Are we ever going to see Danny again?

Jazz asked herself none of these questions, though, because she was too busy trying to get to the ER.

Finally they arrived, Jazz pushing the door open forcefully. Danny's family was all there now. Maddie was begging her son to return to life. Jack looked angry, more angry than he had ever looked in his life. Even he probably didn't know what he was angry at. Jazz, who of course had just come in, was looking at the monitors, seeing exactly what was wrong with her brother. She noticed something that no one else had: besides his lack of a pulse, his brain waves were spiking, as if he was...

...was what? Fighting off this attack? Thinking about something he liked? Trying to come out of the coma to say goodbye? Trying to just leave his body, so that Danny Phantom might stick around, even if Danny Fenton was lost forever? All those were possibilities, but Jazz didn't know if any of them were the true ones. She was taking psychology, not medical science!

Jazz looked over to her brother as Sam simply started to cry. He had always done so much for her...so much for the city. He was so brave...so mature. He could be annoying sometimes, but he was still...

_-...my brother,-_ Jazz finished thinking. She gently placed her hand on his, trying to let him know his family was here for him.

Suddenly, it all overwhelmed her. Her strong-willed mind simply could not handle the stress, and her body was physically tired as well. _-Stay strong, Danny...-_ she wearily thought as she sank to the floor. _-Stay strong...-_


End file.
